mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon system
SUMMON SYSTEM UPDATE Version: 1.1.1.153 Arthur - The Golden Shield ~ I shall stand guard until the end of time Welcome to the summon system event! The event will start as of November 6th. During this event time, users can collect materials in-game to summon Arthur. These materials can only be obtained from these following modes: Boss Battle, Single Wave, and Daily Missions. Arthur - The Golden Shield Stats overview: Type: Tank Max Level: 5 Attribute: Melee Skill: Light of Armide - Recover hitpoints at once. Cooldown time 60 seconds. (available at Level 5) Special Skill: - Increased defense against melee weapons. Gems: There are 4 different kind of Amethyst gems. Amethyst (Five gems can combine to create a Amethyst Oval.) Amethyst Oval (Five gems can combine to create a Amethyst Tear.) Amethyst Tear Amethyst Heart These gems can be used to receive EXP to your Summoning character. Amethyst - Small EXP Amethyst Oval - Medium EXP Amethyst Tear - Large EXP Amethyst Heart - Immense EXP Summon Material Box Contains one of the following items: Summon Book: Arthur - The Golden Knight (Unlimited) Amethyst Tear (Unlimited) Ruby Tear (Duration: 2 Days) Diamond Tear (Duration: 2 Days) Orichalcum Helmet (Duration: 7 Days) Boss Battle: During the event, if you defeat the Boss Battle mode, you will be rewarded 1 of 4 Boss Battle Boxes that contains 1 summon material and 1 of the 4 PvE Boxes too. Boss Battle Golden Box Boss Battle Silver Box Boss Battle Bronze Box Boss Battle Diamond Box Single Wave: During the event, if you clear Single Wave (Hard) mode, you will be rewarded 1 box that contains a Summon Material Box and one Amethyst Tear gem. Users who clear Single Wave (Easy) mode will receive a Amethyst Oval gem, and MP Hammers will drop Amethyst gem during the event too. Daily Mission: During the event, if you clear your Daily Missions, you will be rewarded 1 Daily Mission Box that contains a Summon Material Box and one Summon Material. Daily Mission A-Box: 1 Summon Material Box and 1 Ruby Tear Daily Mission B-Box: 1 Summon Material Box and 1 Diamond Tear Daily Mission C-Box: 1 Summon Material Box and 1 Summon Book: Arthur Consecutive Reward List: - Event Day Day One: Orichalcum Helmet (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Two: Orichalcum Armor (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Three: Orichalcum Greaves (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Four: Orichalcum Helmet (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Five: Orichalcum Armor (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Six: Summon Material Box - Event Day Day Seven: Summon Material Box - Event Day Day One: Orichalcum Helmet (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Two: Orichalcum Armor (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Three: Orichalcum Greaves (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Four: Orichalcum Helmet (Duration: 7 days) - Event Day Day Five: Orichalcum Armor (Duration: 7 days) Summon Arthur - The Golden Shield You can summon Arthur by combining these materials: Duration Based: 7 days Orichalcum or Mithril parts: YOU RECEIVE LEVEL 0 SET! Unlimited Based: Unlimited Orichalcum or Mithril parts: YOU RECEIVE LEVEL 1 SET INSTEAD OF LEVEL 0! Capsule: Arthur - The Golden Shield This capsule has a high drop rate for summon materials. Level Arthur: In order to increase Arthur`s level, you require following requirements: - Level 0(Max EXP) + Level 0(Max EXP) = Level 1(EXP. 0) - Level 1(Max EXP) + Level 1(Max EXP) = Level 2(EXP. 0) - Level 2(Max EXP) + Level 2(Max EXP) = Level 3(EXP. 0) - Level 3(Max EXP) + Level 3(Max EXP) = Level 4(EXP. 0) - Level 4(Max EXP) + Level 4(Max EXP) = Level 5(EXP. 0) By adding 2 Arthur sets you can increase its level, but each set has to be at its highest EXP level. Summon system tutorial ☀http://microvolts.com/Forum#128678